ONE MINUTE MELEE: Ruby Rose vs Maka Albarn
Description Ruby Rose vs Maka Albarn.png|TendoTheGamer TWO FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE! MINUTE! MELEE! Interlude It was raining. Not raining enough to annoy those who were out in it, but just enough to make your clothes wet and cause a dark mood. It was only a little drier in the woods where two girls wielding enourmous scythes were running through. Both had a mission. Both were determined to stop the threat that they were going to hunt. Kishin... Grimm... Each one got lost in their own mind as they jumped from tree to tree and nearly slipped each time. Adrenaline rushed through their systems as they spotted clearings up ahead...but not each other. They leapt through the clearings, zooming over the small fields...and smacking right into one another. "OOF!" they simultaneously coughed, both falling to the ground and feeling the air ripped from their systems. They groaned and got to their feet, eyeing one another... Wordlessly they drew their weapons and got into fighting stances. THIS BATTLE, IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE!!! ENGAGE! Ruby launched forward, spinning around Maka in a blur of red. Maka struggled to parry the volley of harsh slashes the dove towards her body, but she managed to leap into the air and get away momentarily. She spun around, diving down towards Ruby and smacking her with the blunt end of Soul. Ruby stumbled back, but rushed in again. The Huntress swung left and right, attempting to pierce Maka’s defenses. Unfortunately, Maka was managing to keep her out by spinning Soul so fast he was a blur. But he also managed to keep Ruby out entirely. Knowing that she couldn’t remain on the defensive forever, Maka leaped backwards before dashing forward, swinging Soul like a madwoman. But Ruby was ready, and she parried the Student’s swing, hooking Crescent Rose around Soul before pulling the trigger on her weapon. The momentum launched her around, and she drove a kick right into Maka’s jaw. The force knocked their weapons out of their interlocked forms, and the separated. Ruby activated her Semblance, zooming forward in a blur of Red. She held Crescent Rose behind her, swinging it around and hooking Maka in the stomach. While in her Semblance, she dragged Maka into the sky before whirling around, and firing a sniper round right into Maka's back, sending her crashing into the ground. Maka groaned and got to her feet. “Soul, she’s good…” Maka said to herself, getting to her feet to look over at Ruby, who had landed from their duel in the air. “She’s gotta have a weakness. Keep it up, Maka, she’ll give us an opening at one point!” Soul told Maka, his voice resonating in her head. Maka held Soul menacingly, daring Ruby to make a move. Ruby, from a distance, gave Maka a smile as she swung Crescent Rose into the wet earth, before unloading a large volley of bullets straight towards The Meister. Maka’s eyes widened as she swung Soul around, parrying the ranged assault. “Maka, she’s tethered to the ground! Let’s do it” Soul cried. Maka nodded, smirking at her partner’s suggestion. “You’ve got it Soul.” she replied. Her scythe began to glow brightly, as the Partners cried out in sync, “LET’S GO SOUL RESONANCE!” The Scythe grew, growing into an enormous, car sized weapon as Witch Hunter mode made an appearance. It was bigger than Crescent Rose, and Ruby pouted as she patted her weapon/baby. “Size doesn’t matter…” she muttered to herself. However, Maka wasn’t giving her an opportunity to rest as the Meister threw herself forward at the speed of a bullet train. Ruby let out a yelp, pulling Crescent Rose out of the wet earth and activating her Semblance, dashing straight towards Maka. The rain and the winds began to pick up, surrounding Ruby in a vicious tornado. There was a loud clash, and Maka and Soul were shocked to see that Ruby was...perfectly fine? Maka stared, “What?!” and Soul growled, “Ngh...she must be a good Soul then...Maka look out!” When Maka and Soul had stopped to observe, they didn't see that Ruby's tornado had actually pulled an entire tree down, and was about to crush them both! Maka leaped away, and the tree hit the earth with a loud boom. Maka turned back to face Ruby, but didn't see where she was before. Which proved to be bad for her, as Ruby leaped back in, slashing her in multiple places before planting her foot into Maka's chest and kicking her backwards. Maka turned it into a backflip, before pushing forward, smacking Ruby with Soul. Ruby stumbled, but Maka was relentless. She slashed up, down, left, right, before leaping forward and planting her fist right into Ruby's face. Ruby flew backwards before colliding with a tree and barreling through it. Her Aura had soaked up most of the damage however, and The Huntress managed to stand up again to see Maka rushing forward again. She looked so...determined. Stoic. An expression like that clearly needed some cheering up, and so... "Catch me if you can!" Ruby laughed, turning on her heel and sprinting off into the woods. Maka groaned, "Seriously?" and took off after Ruby. However, she was completely outpaced, and realized that she couldn't see Ruby anymore. She froze, trying to gain her bearings. Where was she? Was she luring her into a trap? She needed to be careful. ''"Maka, try to use Soul Perception to figure out where she is." ''Soul suggested. Maka nodded. "Good idea. She's... that way!" Maka shouted, pointing off into the dark woods. They heard a loud Banging noise, and Soul shouted, "MAKA! BLACK BLOOD, NOW!" However, Maka was a little too slow. Several Crescent Rose rounds pierced her chest, shoulder, and grazed her face. She shouted out in pain as the blood that poured from her wounds suddenly turned black. Her wounds healed up instantly, and a wide smile graced her face. Ruby at that point, was running in to counter Maka, but didn't expect to see her waiting so calmly for her. Ruby swung, but Maka raised Soul and clashed with Ruby. The spun, slashing at each other in a violent blur. When the finished, the realized that every single tree within 100 feet had been slashed in half, and were collapsing all around them. Ruby leaped into the air while Maka simply slashed through nearly all of them. However, her movements were getting sloppy. Soul was getting heavier and heavier, and her hands were beginning to burn. In Maka's head, Soul was attempting to get through to his partner, to make sure that the madness didn't consume her too. "Maka...damn it Maka, you need to stop using Black Blood!" He managed to get through, and Maka slowed down, silencing. The Black Blood wore off, and Maka breathed heavily. "Thanks Soul...Now, where did she go?" "HIIIIIIIIIIYA!" Ruby shouted, leaping down at Maka and swinging her Scythe, the pointed tip shooting right into Maka's face. Crescent Rose completely pierced Maka's face, coming out on the other end. Then, Ruby started running with her semblance, while also pulling the trigger on Crescent Rose. A Red Tornado emerged from Ruby's location, and finally, when Ruby was complete, Maka Albarn had been sliced and diced into 17 different pieces. Ruby blinked. "That might've been overkill...I'm just gonna..." With that, Ruby dashed off into the woods as one last tree fell on top of Maka's body, crushing whatever was left. This Melee's Winner is.... Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:WarpStar930 Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:'East vs West' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Protagonist themed One Minute Melees Category:Was a Cartoon Fight Club Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees